PETIT REMÈDE
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: OUI BONJOUR ENCORE UN SYDI MAIS QUELLE SURPRISE ! [SyDi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]


**PETIT REMÈDE**

* * *

_OUI BONJOUR ENCORE UN SYDI MAIS QUELLE SURPRISE !_

_[SyDi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]_

* * *

Ce soir, mon meilleur ami est une épave. Le pauvre, il a appris sur le chemin du retour qu'il était de nouveau célibataire… Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de se faire larguer comme ça, quand ça sort de nulle part, quand on ne peut même pas répondre en direct. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé car Didi ne m'a pas expliqué très clairement, d'ailleurs lui-même n'a peut-être pas vraiment compris…

Toujours est-il qu'il est dans un sale état, à moitié beurré comme un moule à tarte et à pleurer de son sort sur mon épaule. Non pas que ça m'emmerde, les amis c'est aussi là pour ça, on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre quand ça ne va pas. Par contre, si ça continue, mon T-shirt va être tellement imbibé de flotte qu'il ne ressemblera plus à rien. Alors, je l'aide à se relever et le traîne vers la voiture, bien décidé à rentrer.

« - Allez, on va à la maison, maintenant.

\- Maaaaais…

\- Fais pas le con, allez on se casse. »

Faisant fi de ses protestations et de sa molle résistance, je l'amène sur le siège passager de la voiture, puis je monte à bord et nous reconduis chez moi. Nous montons tant bien que mal jusqu'à mon appartement et, une fois au chaud à l'intérieur, j'ôte ma veste et mes chaussures. Voyant que Dylan n'est que moyennement en capacité de le faire, je vais pour l'aider mais il me repousse en râlant et le fait lui-même. C'est rassurant, il est encore relativement en état pour se déshabiller, il n'est pas si pété que ça.

Je nous sers un grand verre d'eau à tous les deux, histoire de l'encourager à boire pour se purger et aussi parce que j'ai soif. Je l'entends ronchonner un peu mais il vide son verre d'une traite et m'en redemande même un après. Je retiens un rire sarcastique et remplis à nouveau son verre, puis nous restons vautrés un long moment sur mon canapé. Au bout d'un moment, il pose son verre sur la table basse et s'y accoude, cachant sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

« - Putain… Qu'est-ce que j'fais, moi, maintenant ? De quoi j'ai l'air… ?

\- J'sais pas, mec. Pour l'instant, t'as rien à faire. Juste rester posé ici tranquillement, et puis on va aller dormir, demain ça ira mieux.

\- Mieux ? J'viens de me faire larguer comme une merde !

\- Je sais, j'ai bien compris ! Mais après avoir accusé le coup et dormi un peu, t'auras les idées plus claires… »

Peu convaincu, il hausse les épaules en marmonnant je ne sais quoi, puis se laisse à nouveau choir sur le canapé, fermant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'allais me lever, il s'approche et laisse tomber sa tête sur moi. Intrigué, je lui tapote le dos en l'appelant pour savoir ce qui lui prend, mais pas de réponse. J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qui se passe, je comprends vite par les légères secousses qui l'agitent qu'il est en train de sangloter. Encore.

Je suis partagé entre l'agacement et l'empathie. D'un côté, ce qui est fait est fait, il n'y a rien à ajouter, ni lui ni moi ne pouvons changer les choses et c'est inutile de se miner pendant des heures. Mais de l'autre, je sais très bien ce que ça fait d'apprendre qu'on est à nouveau seul, de voir tout un petit monde s'effondrer d'un seul coup, de se sentir si mal à cause de ça qu'on rumine sans cesse, même si le monde entier nous dit de garder la tête haute. L'amour, c'est tellement vicieux… C'est quelque chose de magnifique, d'étonnant, de réconfortant, et en même temps parfois si douloureux, si dur, si destructeur. C'est fou comme on peut se sentir mal quand cette personne, si particulière à nos yeux, s'en va, comme ça…

Compréhensif, je le laisse extérioriser sa tristesse et lui frotte doucement le dos en signe de réconfort. Après quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer et commence même à somnoler. Je me recule alors en le relâchant et décide d'en profiter pour aller me décrasser un peu. Je pose une main sur son épaule et la remue très doucement pour attirer son attention.

« - Mec, j'vais prendre une douche. J'peux te laisser dix minutes ?

\- Mmh… Bah oui… ?

\- Non mais je suis sérieux. Ça va aller ?

\- Moui.

\- Bon. J'fais vite. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, je file à la salle de bains et prends une douche rapide, d'une part parce que j'ai la flemme de faire plus, d'autre part pour ne pas laisser mon ami en pleine déprime tout seul trop longtemps. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas de connerie ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand on est au fond du trou, ça peut être très désagréable d'être délaissé même pour une courte durée.

Une fois propre, je ressors de la douche et, serviette autour de la taille, je regarde un peu la tête que j'ai dans le miroir. Ça vole pas haut, mais au moins c'est sûrement mieux que tout à l'heure. Soudain, j'entends toquer à la porte, Dylan m'appelle et me demande s'il peut entrer. Bien que surpris, j'accepte et, lorsqu'il entre, il reste quelques secondes immobile en me regardant, apparemment troublé. Euh… C'est moi ou il me fixe avec beaucoup d'insistance ? Je sors de la douche, ce n'est pas étonnant que je n'aie qu'une simple serviette ! Ou alors, quelque chose le perturbe. Je vérifie… Non, rien sur moi, pas de tache, de marque, de bleu ou que sais-je… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend alors ?

« - Didi, ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui, ça va… »

Il baisse la tête, puis s'avance comme si de rien n'était et se met devant le lavabo pour se rincer le visage. Puis il reste accoudé, un long moment, visiblement à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Afin qu'il évite de ruminer encore, je m'approche et attrape l'un de ses poignets pour attirer son attention.

« - Mec, tu veux pas aller dormir ?

\- J'sais pas… Nan, j'en sais rien. Pas envie.

\- Allez, viens ! Si tu veux, on discute un peu, ou je sais pas. Mais reste pas là à broyer du noir.

\- Mouais… Comment tu veux que j'dorme, avec ça…

\- Bah, c'est pas forcément dormir, au moins te poser et on papote.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Rho, mec ! Au moins qu'on se change les idées, je sais pas ! Si tu veux on allume la console, ou on se met une série…

\- Non, c'est bon. »

Blasé, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et, alors que je réfléchis à comment le convaincre, il se redresse. Là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, il vient se blottir contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras et nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Pris de court, je reste d'abord quelques secondes comme pétrifié, le souffle à moitié coupé, puis je lui tapote le dos d'un geste hasardeux, déstabilisé par son attitude. Non pas que ça me dérange, ce n'est pas la première fois, surtout ce soir, qu'il se repose sur mes épaules – au sens propre comme au figuré – mais là, j'ai l'impression que c'est… Différent. Même s'il est, évidemment, toujours triste, il semble être passé à la phase désillusion. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre qui passe dans sa façon de m'étreindre… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi exactement, surtout que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y attarder, mais c'est bizarre…

A peine ai-je le temps de m'en rendre compte qu'il relève la tête et me regarde. Longuement. Fixement. Ce qui, pour le coup, n'est absolument pas normal du tout !

« - Euh, ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, il baisse les yeux quelques secondes, puis il resserre ses bras autour de moi, comme s'il voulait s'incruster sur moi.

« - T'es tout chaud. »

Mes yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes et j'ai un infime mouvement de recul, perturbé par son comportement. Mais, alors que j'allais essayer de le faire lâcher prise, il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et, sans que je puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Là encore, je suis incapable de bouger, médusé par une telle audace de sa part. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? D'où il m'embrasse, comme ça, de nulle part ? Qu'il vienne me câliner parce qu'il va mal, ça je comprends. Qu'il me reluque à moitié quand je sors de la douche à moitié à poil, c'est déjà plus louche. Mais ça ? Je comprends pas…

Il se recule après quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Je reste muet de stupeur, bouleversé par ce baiser à la fois hésitant, léger et curieux. Et je commence aussi à me poser des questions quant à ma propre façon de réagir… Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas empêché plus tôt de s'approcher autant ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé m'embrasser ? Pourquoi je n'ai même pas le moindre sentiment de répulsion ? Non pas qu'il me dégoûte, faut pas exagérer, mais c'est mon pote, quoi ! Ça devrait me choquer beaucoup plus que ça, non ? Bon sang, je crois que le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que ça me titille, mais pas de façon négative… Enfin, est-ce ça le pire, j'en sais rien, mais…

Alors que les réflexions s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit perdu et encore un peu brouillé par les effets de la légère cuite de ce soir, Didi se recule d'un coup et commence à bégayer des débuts de phrase en regardant ses pieds, rougissant d'un seul coup, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« - Putain, j'suis désolé, je... J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai…

\- Mec…

\- Putain, pardon ! J'ai dérapé, j'aurais pas dû… Je… »

Avant qu'il continue de s'auto-flageller, je pose une main sur son épaule pour le stopper et essaie de garder un minimum de contenance, même si je suis moi aussi très perturbé.

« - Eh, t'inquiète, ça va… Et puis ça m'a pas déplu. »

Alors que je ne comptais garder ces derniers mots que pour moi, ils sont sortis tout seuls. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Un lapsus révélateur ? Peut-être… Toujours est-il que ça le surprend aussi, car il relève d'un coup la tête vers moi, intrigué.

« - Quoi...?

\- Hein ? Rien. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui regarde par terre, honteux de mes propres mots. Mais quel idiot ! Déjà qu'il n'est pas sous son meilleur jour à cause de sa rupture, qu'il est tout embrouillé au point de se montrer un peu trop proche de moi, si j'en rajoute une couche, on n'en a pas fini ! Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je me dis en surface. Si on gratte un peu, ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil… Oui, j'ai été troublé et un peu choqué d'un tel comportement de sa part, je suis censé l'avoir repoussé tout de suite, l'engueuler ou au moins le recadrer un peu. Mais ce n'est plus si simple…

« - T'as aimé...? »

Cette question aussi impromptue que gênante me fait tiquer et me provoque une sorte de montée de chaleur. Perplexe, je me retrouve à ne plus savoir quoi penser, à être perdu dans mes propres émotions et à ne plus distinguer la limite jusqu'alors évidente, bien qu'implicite, de la relation amicale qui est censée être la nôtre.

« - Euh, non ! Si… ? Enfin, disons que… Ça m'a pas dérangé.

\- Ah... »

En vrai, j'ai adoré ce baiser, sa courte durée m'a même un peu frustré... Je ne devrais pas me risquer sur ce terrain, ni me permettre une telle dérive. Il est en pleine peine de cœur et, en tant qu'ami, je me dois de le soutenir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors je devrais considérer ce dérapage comme un signe de son manque d'affection lié à la rupture, même si cela me coûte un peu… Sauf que ça, c'est ce que je me contrains à penser, jusqu'à ce que Didi s'approche à nouveau de moi pour m'enlacer et approcher encore son visage du mien. D'abord immobilisé par la surprise, je le repousse – si on veut – d'une main, l'autre restant agrippée au rebord du lavabo.

« - Wow, mec ! Tu fais quoi ?

\- Ça se voit pas… ?

\- Euh, bah si ! Mais… »

Alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de réfléchir à comment argumenter, il vient carrément se coller contre moi et là, il attrape mon oreille entre ses lèvres. Autant, la fois où il l'avait fait – et pas qu'à moi – pour rigoler, ça ne m'avait rien fait à part me chatouiller, autant, cette fois, ça me provoque un frisson que je ne peux même pas dissimuler.

« - Sylvain… »

Et en plus, il me susurre à l'oreille, ce con. Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ? Ma raison me dit de ne pas le laisser faire car il n'a pas totalement les yeux en face des trous à cause de son « deuil » et des quelques verres qu'il s'est envoyés, mais tout le reste me pousse presque dans ses bras. Et par tout le reste, j'entends son comportement qui semble pourtant sincère malgré son étrangeté et ce qu'il me provoque. Car, bien souvent, les sentiments dépassent le bon sens, et là je sens déjà qu'ils prennent le dessus, l'effaçant petit à petit…

Un soupir à peine retenu m'échappe lorsque je sens une chaleur un peu humide dans mon cou. Il est en train de le parsemer de petits baisers, tout en me serrant contre lui par la taille. Par automatisme, je me crispe malgré ma réaction plutôt positive et essaie – plus ou moins – de le stopper. Même si, au fond, je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard, car je n'ai plus la moindre conviction dans mes gestes de recul.

« - Didi...

\- J'ai envie de toi. »

WHAT ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Mais il a pété une coche, c'est pas possible ! Mon dieu, ces mots tellement inappropriés… Jamais il n'aurait dû me les dire à moi, jamais ! Ça n'a aucun sens… Et bon sang, ça a pourtant son petit effet. Au-delà de l'étonnement, je me sens plutôt réceptif. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

« - Euh, Dylan...

\- S'il te plaît, m'en veux pas... »

Oula, si lui culpabilise, alors moi j'en suis à quel stade ? Bordel, je me sens défaillir, là ! Sa petite voix presque mielleuse, ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche près de mon cou, sa chaleur… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je crois qu'il a vraiment éveillé quelque chose, là.

« - Mais... Je... Je t'en veux pas ! Mais c'est juste... Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi moi ? J'comprends que tu sois en manque, mais...

\- J'suis pas en manque, Sysy. J'te veux juste toi. »

Ah… ? Décidément, ça va crescendo. Non seulement il me saute dessus, mais en plus ce n'est apparemment même pas par compensation, ou en tout cas pas physiquement parlant. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de combler le vide affectif et que ça se « combine » avec l'attirance qu'il aurait pour moi… Eh mais depuis quand elle existe, celle-là ? Pourquoi ça ne surgit que maintenant ? Et, bordel, comment ça se fait que je ne l'aie jamais su ?

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées en vrac, il les fait taire d'un doux baiser au coin de ma bouche, la main posée contre ma joue. Puis il attrape un peu maladroitement mon bras et me tire vers lui pour nous ramener à ma chambre. Là, il me pousse vers le lit pour que je m'assoie dessus et s'installe sur mes cuisses, face à moi, ses bras à nouveau autour de moi. Toujours recouvert d'une simple serviette, je me sens frémir lorsqu'il remonte ses mains le long de mon torse pour les poser sur mes épaules, puis s'approche pour m'embrasser encore une fois, plus longtemps, plus langoureusement, plus franchement. Il est parti complètement à la dérive et il m'entraîne avec lui, plus rien ne me retient. Notre amitié de longue date, nos blagues tendancieuses qui n'ont toujours été que des blagues, le fait qu'on soit encore un peu saouls, sa rupture qui le rend plus vulnérable et par conséquent moins raisonnable… Peut-être que c'est seulement à cause des effets de l'alcool et de sa tristesse qui le met en vrac, mais il a vraiment l'air chaud comme la braise et je dois avouer qu'au fond, ça ne me laisse pas de marbre.

Je suis assez choqué tant de le voir se comporter ainsi avec moi, alors que ça n'avait jamais été le cas avant, que de me sentir réagir, alors que ça sort de nulle part et que, aux dernières nouvelles, un simple pote ne fait pas cet effet-là… Pourtant, plus rien de tout ça ne semble entrer en compte. Alors, je me laisse aller à mon tour et passe mes mains sous son T-shirt, remontant le long de son dos. Je caresse sa peau frissonnante en de lents gestes et glisse petit à petit sur ses flancs, puis sur son torse. Un soupir d'aise déjà assez marqué lui échappe et ses baisers dévient le long de ma mâchoire jusque dans mon cou. Là, je sens la chaleur de son souffle contre ma peau, tandis que ses doigts retournent se balader un peu partout sur la partie dénudée de mon corps, qu'il se fait un plaisir de découvrir.

« - C'est dingue l'effet que tu me fais, là. »

Ah. Pourtant je ne fais pas grand-chose… Je ne relève pas et me contente de continuer à le toucher, tandis qu'il revient m'embrasser plus fougueusement, visiblement de plus en plus avide de mon contact. Tout aussi fébrile que lui, je l'attrape par la taille pour le serrer contre moi et me laisse tomber sur le matelas en l'entraînant dans ma chute. Une chute au sens propre, comme au sens métaphorique. L'une sur le lit, l'autre vers les méandres des plaisirs charnels.

* * *

La lumière du jour combinée à la légère gueule de bois me réveille un peu brutalement. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et commence à bouger pour essayer de m'étirer, sauf que quelque chose me bloque. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dylan est toujours endormi, à moitié sur moi, un bras sur mon buste et la tête posée juste sous ma clavicule. Le voyant ainsi et nous sentant encore nus l'un contre l'autre, je suis pris d'un léger sursaut et je commence à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il va se souvenir de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai quand il se réveillera ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ? Comment on va faire après ça ? Est-ce que tout sera comme avant ? Est-ce que ça va changer parce qu'on va se braquer par rapport à ça ? Est-ce qu'on va recommencer, un autre soir… ?

Mine de rien, je ne laisse pas cette dernière hypothèse de côté. Oui, j'ai un peu honte de me dire ça, mais ce serait mentir que de prétendre que cette fin de soirée ne m'a pas marqué, et ce de façon positive. Je sais que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que ni lui ni moi n'étions totalement lucides, qu'il était plus fragile à cause de sa peine de coeur, que l'amitié qui nous lie depuis toutes ces années devrait avoir mis un frein à ce dérapage. Mais on a été trop faibles, tous les deux à cause des restes d'alcool, lui à cause de l'état de son moral, moi à cause de… Je ne sais même pas vraiment de quoi, en fait. J'ai l'impression que ça a fait ressurgir en moi quelque chose qui était déjà enfoui, que ça a éveillé des émotions que je taisais jusqu'alors. Comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment été contre, mais que je n'y pensais pas tout simplement parce que c'est mon pote. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai vite apprécié, même si j'étais choqué au début.

Car j'ai indéniablement aimé ce qui s'est passé, malgré ma grande surprise de le voir si entreprenant sans la moindre raison – en tout cas en apparence – et tout ce que ça remettait en question. J'ai aimé son audace, ses mots tantôt doux, tantôt provocateurs, ses mains qui se baladaient sur moi, ses baisers avides, son corps contre le mien, cette intimité aussi exquise qu'inattendue entre nous. Et ses petits couinements… Bon sang, alors ceux-là, je ne les ai pas oubliés non plus ! Surtout que ce ne sont pas restés de simples couinements très longtemps, c'est vite parti plus loin. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il a tendance à être aussi expressif en général, mais là, autant dire qu'il se lâchait vraiment, j'avais rarement entendu quelqu'un être bruyant au lit à ce point. Bon, c'était sûrement au moins en partie parce qu'il avait encore des traces d'éthanol dans le sang, et pas qu'un peu, mais tout de même… En tout cas, ça ne me dérangeait pas, loin de là. Bien au contraire, c'était encore plus excitant.

« - Mmmmmh t'es réveillé… ? »

Sa voix à moitié endormie et peu audible me tire de mes divagations. Je reste quelques secondes tétanisé par l'angoisse qui remonte d'un seul coup, ne sachant pas s'il a conscience de comment on est et de ce qu'on a fait et qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas du moins pour l'instant, ou s'il n'a encore rien capté car il est à moitié dans la brume d'un réveil de lendemain de cuite. Alors, j'essaie tant bien que mal de faire mine de rien et de réagir plutôt nonchalamment aussi, même si ça n'est pas du tout facile.

« - Euhm, oui et toi ?

\- Moui… »

Il se décale un peu pour s'étirer en bâillant tel un fauve et, spontanément, il revient se caler contre moi, reposant son bras là où il était, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, comme si on était un couple banal au réveil, comme si tout ça ne lui faisait pas tilt. D'accord, c'est un peu paradoxal de ma part de penser ça alors que je ne suis moi-même pas vraiment dérangé à cette idée, mais tout de même… C'est bizarre.

Mon souffle se coupe quelques secondes lorsqu'il resserre son étreinte sur moi et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Ne sachant que faire, je réagis un peu mécaniquement – et aussi comme j'en ai secrètement envie – et l'enlace à mon tour. D'abord, je n'ose rien faire de plus, puis ne sentant aucun mouvement de recul de sa part, j'entame des petites caresses du bout des doigts sur son dos. Je le sens frissonner mais il me laisse faire, il laisse même échapper un léger soupir d'aise et, au bout d'un moment, il se met à déposer des petits baisers le long de ma clavicule. Toujours réceptif à ce type d'attention, je penche la tête par automatisme, lui laissant plus d'espace.

Je réprime encore un sursaut lorsque je sens sa main cajoler ma hanche et je laisse partir un discret petit couinement, incapable de taire l'effet que ça me fait. Il continue alors et étend ses flatteries tout le long de mon flanc, puis sur mon buste, sur mon ventre, toujours en m'embrassant le cou. Ses attouchements me font frémir de plus en plus, si bien que je ne peux retenir aucun des soupirs qui me viennent. Machinalement, je referme les yeux, savourant ce moment de douceur, sans réfléchir, laissant les mille questions qui embrouillaient mon esprit s'évaporer au profit de souvenirs que font remonter ces petites attentions de sa part, des images de cette nuit qui se rejouent dans ma tête.

Je me rappelle la moiteur de son épiderme rendu granuleux à cause des frissons qui s'y dessinaient, la chaleur de son souffle sur moi, ses muscles qui se tendaient à chaque effleurement. Je me rappelle nos respirations de plus en plus irrégulières et bruyantes au fil des minutes, ponctuées de soupirs et de gémissements aussi indiscrets que stimulants. Je me rappelle nos corps avides l'un de l'autre, animés par une envie aussi inappropriée que folle, aussi soudaine que bestiale. Je me rappelle les gestes de nos mains curieuses nous explorant minutieusement, cherchant les points sensibles, nous masturbant mutuellement, s'acharnant à nous procurer le maximum de plaisir. Je me rappelle les sensations provoquées par l'extrême proximité entre nous, par la sensation de nos peaux nues et presque en sueur l'une contre l'autre. Je me rappelle nos baisers langoureux, affamés, passionnés. Je me rappelle nos regards lubriques qui par moments se défiaient, ses yeux brillants d'envie, les petits sourires malicieux qu'on s'échangeait. A ce moment, plus rien ne nous importait, pas même le fait que nous soyons censés être « seulement » amis. Il avait lancé la machine et j'ai succombé à ses charmes, je voulais simplement m'abandonner à lui et le laisser s'abandonner à moi.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression temporaire due à l'euphorie de l'instant, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui que, par moments, j'avais l'impression que j'allais en imploser. Peut-être était-ce dû à la singularité de la situation, au fait d'avoir repoussé une limite implicitement établie auparavant, à ce petit goût d'interdit qui rendait la chose plus folle encore… Pourtant, cette étreinte, bien qu'étant de plus en plus fougueuse et par moments un peu sauvage, était loin d'être purement sexuelle et dénuée de tendresse. Même si nous nous sommes laissés emporter par des pulsions assez primaires, il y avait toujours une délicatesse certaine dans les gestes, une douceur certaine dans nos baisers, une passion certaine dans cet échange charnel.

Je suis coupé net dans mes divagations lorsque je sens des baisers humides sur mon torse et une main descendre sur ma cuisse. Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait larguer la veille et s'est pris une timbale en conséquence, il est relativement fringant… Et il n'a vraiment pas l'air choqué par ce qui s'est passé, comme si c'était totalement normal !

J'étouffe un petit gémissement au moment où ses lèvres remontent pour aller attraper mon oreille et la mordiller, tandis que sa main se rapproche dangereusement de mon bas-ventre. Là, il soulève la couette et émet un petit rire, constatant visiblement les conséquences physiologiques de ce qu'il me fait depuis tout à l'heure. Joueur, il titille mon lobe du bout de sa langue, puis me susurre quelques mots d'une voix un peu rauque.

« - Mmh, je savais pas que je te ferais autant d'effet dès le matin. »

D'accord, en fait il est vraiment à fond, contrairement à moi il n'a pas du tout décroché depuis hier. Pourquoi ce qui nous était jusqu'alors inconcevable semble être devenu, au moins pour lui, si naturel ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché chez lui, depuis hier, cette attitude soudainement si osée, si entreprenante ? Peut-être, sans doute y avait-il déjà quelque chose au départ… Mais depuis quand ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais su ? Est-ce qu'il cachait terriblement bien son jeu ? Avait-il seulement besoin de me le dissimuler, s'il l'avait lui-même refoulé ? Ou bien est-ce simplement moi qui n'y voyais que du feu ?

Je sors tant bien que mal de l'état un peu second dans lequel tout ça m'a mis et me décale comme je peux, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il relève la tête et me regarde, surpris, ce qui se comprend étant donné que j'accueillais volontiers ses gestes tendancieux jusqu'alors. Après avoir balbutié plusieurs tentatives de début de phrase, je soupire longuement et me reprends.

« - Mec, c'est… C'est pas normal, tout ça !

\- Je sais bien. »

Il hausse les épaules et repose une main sur mon bras, puis il se rapproche et dépose un petit bisou en-dessous de ma clavicule. Conscient de sa lucidité qui ne l'a pourtant pas fait changer de point de vue, lassé de lutter contre mes propres sentiments, dépassé par les événements, je capitule et me tourne vers lui, prenant sa main dans la mienne. D'abord troublé, il esquisse un bref sourire et s'avance pour effleurer mon nez du sien, puis il m'embrasse, simplement. D'abord doucement, puis progressivement avec un peu plus de convoitise. Ses doigts recommencent à courir sur mon corps et à redescendre petit à petit, son baiser s'enflamme de plus belle et, une fois encore, je me laisse emporter.

Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de le repousser, j'ai beau avoir essayé de me persuader du contraire pendant quelques instants, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire que ce ne soit pas « normal », que ce soit « inapproprié », je n'ai aucune raison de culpabiliser car, depuis le temps, il a décuvé et s'il n'avait plus envie d'une chose pareille, il me l'aurait tout de suite fait savoir. Alors, encore une fois, je me laisse finalement aller, sans plus me poser de questions. Encore une fois, j'abandonne mon corps au sien, à ses caresses, à ses baisers, sans hésiter. Encore une fois, je cède à son affection, à son audace, à sa sensualité, sans même songer à essayer de résister. Encore une fois, je m'offre à lui, comme lui s'offre à moi, sans pudeur ni remords.

Décidément, ce retour de vacances aura été plein de surprises…

* * *

Ce soir, après plus d'une semaine, je revois Sysy. Non pas que je sois en manque de sa présence, on se voit de façon plutôt irrégulière mais tout de même assez souvent. Pourtant, comme je ne suis de surcroît pas très bien en ce moment, j'apprécie d'autant plus la compagnie de mes proches. Et la sienne encore davantage, surtout en sachant qu'il y a un petit bonus à la clé. Car, non, ça ne s'est pas arrêté aux deux premières fois où c'est arrivé, on a remis ça.

Au début, je n'osais plus vraiment y penser, ne voulant pas faire de plan sur la comète. J'avais bien conscience qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu recommencer, après tout on avait un peu bu – même si des deux, j'étais le plus alcoolisé et que le lendemain au réveil, on ne l'était plus – et je m'étais totalement laissé submerger par mes émotions très bancales à ce moment. Du coup, j'essayais de ne pas focaliser là-dessus pour ne pas me faire d'idées, mais je n'écartais pas non plus l'hypothèse. D'autant plus que, pour être honnête, j'avais vraiment envie de refaire l'amour avec lui, c'était tellement… dingue – même si la nouveauté a certainement joué un grand rôle là-dedans – et je voulais explorer encore cette parcelle plus intime de sa personnalité, cet aspect jusqu'alors inconnu de ma sexualité, cette façon toute particulière d'être proche de lui. De plus, ça nous avait plu à tous les deux et, tout comme moi, il n'avait pas l'air hermétique à l'idée qu'on puisse recommencer, au contraire. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus que j'y pense trop, c'est avant tout mon pote et c'est quand même grâce à lui que je n'ai pas fini comme une misérable loque à faire la tournée des bars pour tenter de noyer mon désespoir, le soir où j'ai appris mon retour au célibat. Je me devais de ne pas tout mélanger et de garder un minimum la tête froide face à tout ça.

Cependant, mon point de vue sur le sujet a fait un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés, ce soir. Alors que j'y songeais à peine, c'est lui qui cette fois a fait le premier pas. Après un début de soirée entre potes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il y a eu une sorte de moment de flottement, comme si on avait commencé à douter tous les deux au même moment. D'abord, on a fait comme de rien et on a ri nerveusement, comme des ados un peu coincés qui n'osent pas se dire les choses. Puis il a fini par prendre les devants, se comportant un peu comme je l'avais fait l'autre fois, mais en étant sobre. Il m'a demandé si j'avais oublié. J'ai à peine tiqué, même si ça sortait un peu de nulle part, et j'ai répondu que non. Il a soutenu mon regard, longuement, intensément, cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux qui lui en dirait plus. Puis il a sauté le pas et m'a embrassé fougueusement, me serrant contre lui comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Mais je ne l'ai, bien évidemment, pas fait…

Depuis ce moment, nous sommes allongés sur mon lit, l'un contre l'autre, nos vêtements s'envolent l'un après l'autre, nos lèvres se cherchent presque maladivement, nos souffles brûlants et erratiques se mêlent, nos mains s'explorent scrupuleusement, nos corps s'enflamment d'un désir qui semble remonter en flèche après avoir été en quelque sorte refoulé jusqu'alors. Et nous nous perdons, encore une fois, dans nos divagations érotiques, oubliant tout le reste.

En fait, l'amour c'est nul... Mais pas quand on le fait avec un pote, pour se lâcher, se redécouvrir, s'abandonner juste quelques fois, sans prise de tête, sans que ça n'engage à rien. C'est comme un petit remède, en attendant de s'en remettre vraiment.


End file.
